


Miraculous Christmas in July 2020

by macaronsforchat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas in July 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, ML Christmas in July, ML Christmas in July 2020, Mistletoe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Santa, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/macaronsforchat
Summary: Happy Miraculous Christmas in July! This week-long event runs from July 25th - 31st, and the prompt list can be found at @mlchristmasinjuly on Tumblr!Thank you! Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 41
Kudos: 42





	1. Day 1 - Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's class hosts a Secret Santa for the holidays.

Marinette hurried through the snow with her gift as quickly as she could, trying her hardest not to slip and fall. Salt had been sprinkled on the pavement in front of the school, but a fresh layer of snow had fallen, making everything slightly slippery again.

Marinette clutched her gift to her chest, taking a deep breath and feeling her lungs nearly get frosted over with how cold it was. 

Reaching the front steps, she used a gloved hand to hold onto the railing, stepping up slowly and finding her footing before shifting her weight. She was buzzing with excitement, but if she was too eager, she would find herself with scrapes and bruises.

“Need some help?” someone asked, and she turned towards the sound of the voice, the words slightly muffled through her earmuffs. 

Adrien stood at the top of the stairs, a gloved hand outstretched to her. She felt her fluttering heart melt away some of the snow that had accumulated on her coat, and she smiled brightly. 

“Thanks,” she said with a gentle laugh, taking a few more steps before she could reach his hand. Even though they both had gloves on, that little bit of contact made her cheeks a little redder than they already were from the cold.

Adrien helped her balance up the last few stairs, steadying her when she slipped just a little. She looked up at him with a sheepish laugh, noticing that his other hand was holding his present. She couldn’t help but become curious as to who he’d gotten for Secret Santa, more excitement shooting through her veins. 

“Wonder when the snow will let up,” he said, drawing her eyes back to him. She smiled, taking one last glance out at the wintery scene before stepping into the school. It wouldn’t be totally warm until they got into a heated classroom, but it was shelter from the wind and snow for the time being, so she was grateful. 

They both stopped just inside of the door to kick the snow from their shoes and to brush the melted snowflakes from their arms and hair. She glanced at him every once and a while, remembering how he’d looked as Chat Noir last night doing the same thing just before he’d kissed her. 

“Ready?” he asked, and she nodded promptly, wanting to take his hand just in case she slipped again. But she settled for walking next to him, holding her gift safely in her arms and grinning when she thought about giving it to him. 

They ascended the stairs to Ms. Bustier’s room, hearing the chatter from all their classmates before they stepped through the door. Once they did, soothing heat washed over their bodies, and they both slipped off their coats. 

“Hey!” Nino called, fist-bumping Adrien and tipping his hat at Marinette, she smiled and said a polite hello, taking a look around the room before starting towards her seat. 

Marinette loved the holiday season. Everything was so soft and gentle, and snuggling up under a warm blanket (with her secret boyfriend) had recently become one of her favorite ways to fall asleep. Plus, everyone seemed to be in a better mood more often. All of it made Marinette’s smiles more abundant and brighter than ever.

“Alya!” she called, bringing her friends eyes up from her phone as she sat on their shared bench. 

“Hey girl! Are you excited?” she asked, shooting a look at the gift in Marinette’s arms. 

“Totally! I can’t wait to see what you’ll get!” she grinned, sliding her bag off her shoulder and setting it on the ground. 

“Did you read my blog post from last night?” Alya asked, and Marinette raised her eyebrows, shaking her head. Maybe if she hadn’t been so deeply buried in Adrien’s arms the previous night she would have had time for other leisurely activities. But that wasn’t the case. 

Thinking about it made her blush a little, so she turned her head, sitting down and preparing to hear what her friend had to say. 

“Someone got a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing!” she exclaimed, making Marinette’s throat seize up and her eyes go wide. 

“What?” she choked out in disbelief, taking her friend’s phone from her hand as she offered it to her. The picture in question was pretty blurry; it had been taken from so far away that it was hard to tell if the superheroes were kissing or just standing at a weird angle. Plus, they’d been _trying_ to hide themselves in the shadows.

Of course, Marinette knew that they were kissing, but she couldn’t tell Alya that. 

“Oh my gosh,” was all Marinette could say, throwing a glance at Adrien when Alya took her phone back and seeing that his shoulders were tensed almost to his ears. 

“I totally think they’re dating,” Alya said proudly, and Marinette could only scoff, not wanting to seem too interested. 

She watched Adrien as he turned to look at Alya, a slight flush on his cheeks. Marinette gave him a look that said, “Whoops,” and he could only give her a guilty smile in return. No one saw that exchange of course. They’d been getting good at avoiding everyone else’s gaze.

Well, obviously not as superheroes. 

“Okay, class!” Ms. Bustier called out suddenly, clapping her hands together a few times as the voices around the room grew quieter. “I know you’re all excited, so let’s get started. We’ll take 15 minutes to give our gifts to those you were assigned for Secret Santa, and then we’ll begin our final review before break, alright?” she said cheerfully, clasping her hands together before everyone stood up in excitement. 

Marinette felt her heart jump into her throat, an unexpected nervousness washing over her. She knew that he would appreciate his gift no matter what. Maybe she was nervous about who was going to be gifting her something. What if it was Chloe? 

She glanced over at the blonde, seeing that she had an uncharacteristically warm smile on her face. She was walking over to Kim with Sabrina’s encouragement, and the sight made Marinette smile before her attention was brought elsewhere. 

She hadn’t stood up yet, but neither had Adrien she realized, looking at him when he tapped her desk softly. 

“Hey,” he smiled, leaning forward to put his arms on her desk. She could see all the things he was trying to say with his eyes, and it was adorable to watch him try to hold back a bigger smile for her. 

“Hi,” she grinned, glancing down at her present and remembering that she’d wanted to give it to him first before she received her own gift. She placed it in front of him, sliding it closer and watching as his eyes grew wide.

“You were my Secret Santa?” he asked in disbelief, letting out a happy chuckle when she nodded enthusiastically. She wanted to tell him how she’d jumped up and down when she’d gotten home the day they’d drawn the names. She also wanted to tell him how she’d agonized over what to make him. But she sat in silence, putting her face in her hands and waiting for him to open it. 

“Wow,” he breathed out, placing his hands on the gift carefully and picking it up to feel its weight. “What is it?” he asked, and she let out a laugh, shaking her head. 

“You have to open it,” she grinned, knowing that he would have done a lot more teasing if they’d been alone. He eyed her for a moment and then began to untie the bow, lifting the lid of the box and gazing inside. She watched in unbearable anticipation, seeing a bit of confusion flash in his eyes. 

Adrien picked the gift out of the box carefully, glancing up at her. 

“A coupon book?” he asked, sounding amused but a little lost. She snickered, tilting her head and waving her hand for him to open it. He smiled wider, flipping the ribbon-bound book open to the first page. 

“Redeem for one chocolate chip cookie,” he read out, making her giggle. He laughed with her, flipping through a few more pages. She’d hidden a few in there that she knew would make him smile a little wider, watching his hand hover for a moment and knowing that he’d found one.

“Redeem for one kiss,” he spoke softly, and she pressed a finger to her lips, glancing around to make sure no one had heard. He laughed quietly to himself, his cheeks flushing pink. He closed the book and held it to his chest, grinning at her. 

“Thank you, Marinette,” he said, making her heart swell at the warmth in his words. She nodded, wishing she could hug him and giggle with how overjoyed she was.

“Don’t let anyone snoop through that,” she told him quietly, laughing a little when he winked in return. She sat up a little straighter, realizing that she’d been leaning towards him subconsciously. 

Adrien placed the book back in the box, closing it and placing it on his desk. He picked up his own present as Marinette stood up, wondering when her Secret Santa would approach her. Nathaniel had mentioned a few things in the art room that made her suspect it was him, but when she glanced in his direction, she watched him hand Ivan a small gift. 

“Marinette,” Adrien called, and she turned back around, blinking at him. He was holding his present towards her, and she furrowed her eyebrows. 

“What?” she wondered, staring down at the thin, rectangular box wrapped in festive paper. He laughed, her eyes wandering up to his own. 

“It’s for you, silly,” he told her, amusement glowing in his eyes. She leaned back, completely surprised. What were the odds that they’d gotten each other?

“Oh,” she breathed out, stepping forward to take the gift into her arms gently. Her fingers were tingling with delight, overjoyed that something so lucky had happened. 

Just then, Alya and Nino returned to their seats, laughing about something but stopping when they saw what was happening. 

“Oh, you got Marinette, Adrien?” Alya asked, and the two looked up, smiling a little too stiffly. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at Nino briefly. They’d both settled in to watch Marinette open her gift, and she hoped it wouldn’t be incriminating, glancing into her boyfriend’s eyes with a little bit of apprehension. He nodded her on, the look in his eyes telling her that everything would be okay. She took a deep breath and began to tear at the wrapping paper, trying not to seem too excited. Or nervous.

She lifted the lid off the box, already having guessed that it was the type of box that clothing was gifted in. When she saw the fabric and color of the present, her heart jumped into her throat, and she almost panicked. Adrien pretended to clear his throat, drawing her eyes up and giving her a reassuring smile. 

Marinette lifted the hoodie from the box, her fingers shaking slightly as she moved to run her thumb over the embroidered cat head on the front. 

“Adrien, isn’t that your hoodie?” Nino asked, and Marinette jumped slightly, her wide eyes looking up at him. Adrien was already turned to his best friend, smiling gently.

“Marinette adores Sailor Moon and told me how much she liked my hoodie, so I got her one so we could match,” he explained, looking back to Marinette with a gentle gaze. She was able to take a steady breath at that point, hearing their friends chuckle in understanding. 

Marinette knew better, though. 

As she turned to look back at the little image of Luna on the purple fabric, she could smell his scent emanating off it. There was no doubt that she had been gifted Adrien’s hoodie. There was no way it was new. She could see the slight fraying on the drawstrings, one of his hairs on the sleeve, and the smell was a dead giveaway for her. She’d tried to steal that particular hoodie before, but he’d promised he’d buy her one someday. 

Looking up at Adrien, she couldn’t help the wide smile that appeared on her face. 

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said softly, trying not to let her love for the blonde boy standing in front of her shine through in her voice too much. He chuckled, nodding. 

“No problem, Marinette,” he smiled back. They knew no one else would ever be able to tell that they were both saying silent _I love you_ ’s to each other, but they were, and it made the two smile even brighter. 

“Do you wanna see what Alix gave me?” Alya asked, breaking their eye contact. Marinette smiled, agreeing happily and sitting down with her friend. 

When class started a few minutes later, Marinette slipped the hoodie on, breathing in his scent and knowing that he was smiling at his desk in front of her. 

She also knew that he wouldn’t have to use a coupon to get a kiss later that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to ML Christmas in July! I'm so thrilled to be trying something new, and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! <3


	2. Day 2 - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya sets up a chance for Marinette to share a special kiss with her boyfriend.

Marinette rang the doorbell, her teeth still chattering from the cold as she admired the decorative wreath on the door. She pressed her hands to the bottom of the plate she was holding, trying to take advantage of the residual warmth from the cookies. 

Alya pulled open the door excitedly, grinning and dressed in red and green. 

“I’m so glad you could make it, M!” she gushed, pulling her friend in for a tight hug and almost knocking the cookies to the floor. Marinette laughed happily, thankful for the warmth. 

“Me too,” she smiled, the two friends kissing each other’s cheeks. Alya invited her in, taking the cookies from her as she shedded her layers and slipped off her wet shoes at the door. 

The rest of the class was already inside, but Marinette didn’t mind being the last one to arrive. She watched as everyone smiled brightly, chatting and playing games and just having a good time. It warmed Marinette’s heart.

But when her eyes landed on Adrien, her heart stuttered and struggled to beat again. He had promised that he wouldn’t miss the party for the world, but everyone knew how unpredictable his father could be. 

So seeing him there, wearing a pine green button up and laughing with Nino, Marinette swore it was the happiest she’d ever felt. 

“Hey,” Alya whispered loudly to her, grabbing her attention again as she pulled her scarf from her neck and hung it up. 

“What?” Marinette whispered back, walking down the short entry hallway towards her friend. Alya pointed upwards, and Marinette tilted her head to look, seeing a cluster of mistletoe hanging at the line that divided the hall and the kitchen. Marinette looked back at Alya, her eyes wide. 

“Why’d you put that there?” she asked, her stomach clenching. Alya laughed, pushing her friend’s shoulder playfully.

“Because this is your first Christmas as Adrien’s girlfriend! You two _have_ to kiss under it,” she said excitedly, and Marinette couldn’t help the butterflies she felt. She pressed her lips together, watching her boyfriend finally look over and see her. 

Seeing his eyes light up at the sight of her was one of her favorite things. To know that he enjoyed her presence, and to see it genuinely displayed on his face, was something she would never take for granted. 

Alya touched her arm, winking at her before gently nudging her in the direction of the blonde that was rushing over. Marinette blushed, glancing one last time at the brunette and remembering her words before turning to meet Adrien. 

He enveloped her in a big hug, her feet leaving the ground for a second as he scooped her up. She squeaked happily, feeling like she could float if she wanted to. She hugged him back, breathing in his familiar scent and knowing that she was going to thoroughly enjoy the party. 

“I’m glad you made it safely,” he smiled as he pulled back from their embrace. She smiled back, admiring the way he’d pinned back some of his hair. It had been growing longer and longer, and she couldn’t deny that it suited him. She smoothed out a wrinkle in his shirt, gazing up at him. 

“I’m happy you were able to come,” she said, her cheeks beginning to tingle from smiling so widely. The look he was giving her was warm enough to make her forget all about the chilly wind outside, and it made her feel fuzzy. 

“You look really pretty,” he told her, tilting his head a little and pulling away to get a better look at her outfit. She shrugged and smiled, not wanting to tell him that she’d spent way too long thinking about what she would wear. He knew her well enough that he would probably guess as much anyway. 

“Thank you,” she replied. His eyes wandered to her lips, and she blushed in response, drawing his eyes back to her own. 

“Sorry, I just--” he started, laughing a little. “I like your lip gloss.” She pressed her lips together subconsciously, smiling. His comment brought her mind back to the mistletoe, but she had no idea how she would bring it up casually. 

Before she could give it too much thought, he took her hand, wanting her to come say hi to everyone. 

Mylène and Ivan were wearing matching sweaters, and they were the reigning champions at Spoons. Max had brought his self-made video game, and Kim was standing on the couch when Marinette passed by. 

Sabrina was there as Chloe’s “official representative,” and Adrien told her that Chloe had phoned in for a few minutes just before Marinette arrived. That made her giggle. 

Alix and Nathaniel were arguing about the meaning of the symbols of the holiday season, and Marc sat nearby looking unimpressed. Juleka was helping Rose fix some decorations she’d knocked down. Marinette noticed that Lila wasn’t present, but she remembered quickly that the girl had talked about attending a giant family gathering in a grand ballroom in downtown Paris. 

Nino had wandered into Alya’s room to find some more records when Adrien had left his side to greet Marinette, and that was where her boyfriend was leading her. Marinette smiled to herself at the Ladybug themed decor, seeing Nino turning to greet them. 

“Hey! Glad you could make it,” he grinned, and they moved to kiss each other’s cheeks. Adrien’s hand never left hers, and she squeezed it a little when she returned to his side. 

“Are you still good to come over in the morning?” she asked when Alya moved to help Nino in his search. Adrien raised his eyebrows, lifting a finger.

“Oh, yes! About that,” he started, making her furrow her eyebrows. “Should I bring your present over, or should I wait?” he asked her, and she lit up, almost wiggling with excitement. Marinette hadn’t expected or asked for a Christmas gift from her boyfriend, but he had insisted on getting her something anyway, and the thought thrilled her. 

“It’s up to you! I don’t mind waiting until New Year’s to open it if you don’t wanna open it the day before Christmas,” she said with a smile, watching him pout at her words. 

“I don’t wanna wait,” he whined, blinking at her slowly. She laughed, moving to press a kiss to his cheek softly. 

“You’re adorable,” she told him, seeing the accomplished smile on his lips. “I can open it before you leave tomorrow if you want,” she offered, and he nodded, making the light reflect off the lip gloss she’d smudged onto his cheek. She chuckled, using her thumb to wipe it off gently. That simple gesture brought the mistletoe back to mind, and remembering the pout on his lips gave her the confidence she needed to go through with it. 

“I’m gonna grab a snack,” she told him, nearly missing the soft look he was giving her. He blinked, releasing her hand hesitantly. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” he told her, winking at her as she walked back out into the main area of Alya’s apartment. 

Her eyes shifted to the hanging decoration, and she became nervous all over again. But she pushed herself forward, popping a small brownie in her mouth as she passed the kitchen table. She positioned herself under the mistletoe, leaning against the wall slightly and waiting.

Adrien and Nino walked out of Alya's room a few moments later, Nino leaving to change the music. Adrien made his way towards her, his eyes wandering to the snacks. He stopped at the kitchen island, looking over all the snacks and ending up choosing one of the bakery’s cookies that she’d brought from home. 

“Wanna join me?” she asked, holding her hands behind her back. He nodded, his mouth full of cookie. Once he’d swallowed, he shot her a smile. 

“One second,” he told her, taking a brownie and tasting that too. She snickered, enjoying watching her boyfriend and his sweet tooth, although she would admit that she would rather be tasting the desserts on his lips at the moment. 

She popped her lips together loudly, trying to catch his attention as she waited. He glanced up at her, narrowing his eyes a little. 

“Why are you standing all the way over there?” he wondered, taking a bite of a peach macaron. She rolled her eyes a little, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Why aren’t you standing all the way over here with me?” she replied, watching him chuckle and look a little lost. He really hadn’t seen the mistletoe, had he? 

“Because the snacks are over here, honey,” he explained animatedly, gesturing to all the food spread out on the counter. She pursed her lips, humming to herself.

“Would you please come over here, _honey?”_ she asked playfully, seeing him tilt his head in questioning. He walked over to stand in front of her, looking her once over and then shaking his head when he didn’t find anything obviously wrong. 

“What’s up?” he asked, looking a little worried. She couldn’t help but laugh, standing up from leaning against the wall and stepping closer. 

“You know, this might be a good place to stand if there was an earthquake,” she said, looking up at the structure of the walls around them. Adrien shook his head again in confusion, following the path her eyes had taken and finally seeing what she’d been trying to get him to notice. She heard him laugh quietly, his eyes moving back to her and his smile softening. 

“I think this is just a good place to stand in general,” he said quietly, a hand coming to rest on her waist. She let him pull her closer, unable to help but grin. 

“Only if I’m standing here with you,” she said, making his smile widen before he leaned down and caught her in a sweet kiss. She hummed happily against his lips, letting her hands fall to his chest. 

Before she could enjoy the moment too much, she heard the sound of a photo being taken. The couple broke apart gently, both of them turning to look at Alya grinning excitedly. All eyes were on them, making Marinette’s cheeks burn red. 

“Sorry!” Alya laughed, putting her phone down sheepishly and eliciting laughter from the whole room. 

Marinette looked back at her boyfriend, finding the genuine joy in his eyes to be the best gift she could ever receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! i'm having so much listening to christmas music while writing for this event! 
> 
> stay safe <3


	3. Day 3 - Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette challenges Adrien to game of hide and seek with a catch.

Marinette set the bags of decorations on the couch, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She glanced back, seeing Adrien taking his apron off and hanging it on the wall of the kitchen. 

“All done?” she asked, rifling through the decorations they’d bought to see where they should start. She took a look around the apartment, thinking about where they could hang things and where they needed to add a little bit of life. Quiet Christmas music played over their speaker on the coffee table, and the air felt so warm, making her smile. 

“Yep, the brownies will be done in about 45 minutes,” Adrien answered. She heard him walking over and felt a hand come to rest on her waist, turning to smile at him. 

“It’ll smell great in here,” she said, kissing his cheek and making him smile brightly. He glanced down at the couch and pulled out a string of bells that they’d bought to hang on the doorknob. They let out a light, twinkly noise that made her nostalgic. But it also reminded her of something else.

“Just like the little bell on your suit,” she teased, poking the spot on his chest where it would be. He flashed her a smile, leaning a little closer. 

“I must be a Christmas kitty then,” he teased, and she laughed, taking the string of bells and placing it around her neck like a scarf.

“Now we’ll match,” she told him, watching him gasp playfully and back up a little to get a better look at her. 

“Look how pretty you are!” he gushed, and she kept laughing, jingling the bells gently with her hands. He laughed with her, making the whole room feel brighter. 

“Now I’ll always know where you are,” he commented, stepping closer and taking both her hands in his to kiss them. She raised her eyebrows, feeling playful.

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?” she asked, seeing him look confused. 

“What?” he asked, chuckling and bringing her hands to rest on his chest. She smirked at him in anticipation. 

“Hide and seek. Right now,” she said, watching his eyes widen in disbelief. 

“We have to decorate!” he replied, glancing back down at the bags and then back to her, his eyes almost pleading. 

“Please!” she drew out, pouting. “Just one round!” She gave him the eyes she knew he couldn’t resist, just wanting to have a bit of fun with her boyfriend after a long week of work. 

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her, his lips pressing into a firm line. 

“Fine, but you know that if they show up and the place isn’t decorated, they’ll never let us live it down, right?” he asked, holding her hands again. She bounced up and down excitedly, making the bells jingle and grinning.

“Yay!” she exclaimed, moving his hands to his eyes and making him laugh. 

“That’s not something I’d be excited about, but okay,” he mumbled to himself, and she laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking one step towards her hiding place. 

“60 seconds, please!” she asked him, hearing him grumble lightheartedly. She giggled, pressing her hands against the string of bells to keep them as quiet as possible. She tiptoed to their bedroom, sliding open the closet and stepping inside. She moved to where her long skirts were, pressing herself against the back wall and crouching down so her head would be hidden. She slipped her feet into some of Adrien’s shoes so that he wouldn’t see her feet, and she couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. 

Marinette waited in silence, hearing him yell out that he was done counting. She knew that he would come into the bedroom first since it was pretty much the only place to hide, but she hoped that she would succeed that time. 

“I wonder where she went,” he sang out, making Marinette press her smile flat. She heard him moving closer, and then the closet door slid open. She tensed, holding her breath. He pushed through some of the clothes, but when he saw that she wasn’t where he was looking, he withdrew, leaving her with a dropped jaw. 

He stepped away, and she heard him drop onto the floor, probably checking under the bed. He let out a small sigh, and she smiled. 

“I could have sworn I heard her come in here,” he said to himself quietly, and Marinette held in her laughter, staying as still as possible so she wouldn’t disturb the bells. 

She heard him walk out of the bedroom, and a few seconds later she recognized the sound of the shower curtain being pulled open. 

“What?” he asked aloud, and she couldn’t help the small laugh that came out, though she knew he wouldn’t hear that. But he would hear the sound of the bells that rang out just a little when she moved quickly. 

Her eyes widened as his footsteps came closer again, and she stared forward, wanting to smack herself. 

“I heard you,” he called out, and she tensed up again when she heard how close his voice was. But he didn’t move to the closet again, and she narrowed her eyes, making one of the bells jingle quietly. She figured that maybe he needed a little help after all. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to the closet and starting to search again. Yet again, he didn’t look thoroughly, and when he couldn’t find her, he breathed out a sigh.

“What?” he asked himself, and she bit her tongue in a smile, jingling all the bells loudly and snickering. 

The clothes in front of her parted within seconds, and her boyfriend’s confused expression came into view. She grinned, rushing forward and tackling him backwards onto their bed, hearing him yell out in surprise. They both laughed as she laid on his chest, the bells jingling as they settled. 

“How did you miss me _twice?”_ she asked, and he scoffed, shrugging.

“I guess you’re just too good,” he teased, smiling at her warmly and making her heart beat a little faster. 

“Even with my bells you couldn’t find me, smart guy,” she said, reaching up to push some of the golden hair away from his eyes. He caught her hand before she could bring it back to his chest, his eyes softening. 

“Well I have you now,” he said, his voice so warm and deep. Her heart fluttered, making her inhale. 

“Oh do you now?” she asked playfully, beginning to lean down towards him. He blinked at her slowly, let out a short chuckle. 

“Mhmm,” he hummed, leaning up a little and catching her lips with his, kissing her softly and making her blush. They brought each other closer, the bells jingling between their chests and making the air feel light. 

The doorbell interrupted them, their lips breaking apart slowly. Adrien sighed out, unable to take his eyes off her for a moment. They both got up reluctantly, walking hand in hand to let Alya and Nino into their undecorated apartment. 

They never did live it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! i’m loving the peaceful vibes that writing for the holidays gives me. I hope you’re all enjoying! 
> 
> stay tuned and stay safe! 
> 
> here's my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	4. Day 4 - Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir helps Marinette decorate her room with lights.

Chat knocked on the window excitedly, shaking his hair out and wiping some of the cold winter rain from his shoulders. He looked up to see Marinette rushing towards the window, pushing it open and letting him in. 

“Hey!” she grinned, throwing him a towel that was laying on her chaise. He caught it, immediately drying his hair and wiping the raindrops from his suit.

“I’m here to help, princess!” he said happily, patting his face dry and grinning at her. She chuckled, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Good,” she said, taking the towel from him when he handed it to her. Christmas music was playing in the background, and she’d cleaned up considerably since he’d last been there. 

“Wanna get started?” she asked after throwing the towel into the laundry basket in the corner. He nodded, rubbing his hands together and watching as she bounced joyfully, walking over to a large, plastic tote in the middle of the room. He walked over with her, crouching down and pulling the lid off. 

Chat blinked in surprise, finding the entire thing filled with fairy lights.

“Are...are we putting all of these up?” he asked flatly, lifting his eyes to hers and seeing a devious smirk on her lips. 

“We might not need all of them, but they’re going _everywhere_ ,” she said, spreading her arms wide and making his eyes narrow at her. 

“So, are we leaving enough electricity for the rest of Paris, or…?” he asked, seeing her purse her lips at him. 

“They don’t need it,” she said firmly, making him snicker. “I want lights!” she exclaimed excitedly, beginning to pull a bundle from the tote. 

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, helping her get it out and beginning to untangle it. 

“Where do you want these?” he asked, and she tapped her chin, spinning in a slow circle to assess her room. 

“How about we start with the support beam?” she suggested, and he looked up at the giant beam that divided her room almost in half. He looked back to her to see if she was serious, immediately realizing that _of course she was._

“So I’m climbing?” he asked, standing to lift a foot onto the beam. 

“You’re climbing,” she confirmed, snickering when he struggled a little. He hoisted himself up, reaching back down to let her hand him the lights, beginning to wrap them around the wooden beam. She hummed along to the music while he worked, untangling some more strands of lights when he didn’t need any help. 

When he was nearly done and close to the ceiling, she gasped a little. 

“Please be careful,” she said up to him, making him glance down. She was grinding her teeth, and the worry in her eyes made him smile. 

“No no, I’ll make sure to fall on purpose,” he replied, wrapping more lights around the beam. 

“No!” she protested, making him look back at her and seeing an adorable pout as she stared up at him. 

“It was a joke, princess,” he chuckled, straddling the beam carefully as she scoffed. 

“A bad one,” she muttered to herself, making his mouth drop open. 

“What did you say?” he asked loudly, peering down at her as she jumped. 

“Nothing!” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. 

“I’m coming down so you can tell me,” he said, dropping a foot and starting to dangle precariously. 

“I said it was a bad joke, you dumb cat!” she shouted, frowning lightheartedly but watching him worriedly. He steadied himself again and put his hands on his hips. 

“Now was that so hard?” he teased, seeing her jaw drop. 

“I swear, I _will_ come up there just to hit you,” she threatened, holding back a smile. 

“That’s animal abuse,” he replied, wiggling the ears on his head and watching her eyes narrow up at him. 

“And I’m about to be guilty of it,” she said, putting a foot up on the beam and starting to try and climb.

“No, stop!” he protested, unable to help the laughter that spilled from his lips and wouldn’t stop. He pressed his cheek against the wood, laughing loudly and hearing her gentle giggles coming from below him. 

When he caught his breath again, he finished wrapping the lights and took a look at this work. 

“All done,” he told her, seeing her look up from untangling. 

“It looks great!” she smiled, walking closer to adjust the lights a little. “Please be careful, really,” she told him, watching him with big eyes. He smiled down at her, jumping onto her bed gracefully. 

“Wanna put some on the railings up here next?” he asked, seeing that she was already on her way up with an armful of lights. She dropped them next to him, crawling to sit by his side and begin wrapping the string of lights around the metal railing. 

When comfortable silence fell between them, a thought popped into his mind. 

“What if when we plug these in none of them light up?” he asked, making her hands stop working. 

“Well then I guess we start over,” she replied absolutely, drawing a groan out of him like he wasn’t enjoying every second spent with her. 

“If you’re gonna force me to do work, you should at least feed me,” he groaned, flopping backwards onto her bed. She laughed a little, continuing to work slowly and diligently. 

“I will, don’t worry,” she said in reply, making him sit straight up again. 

“Really?” he asked, surprised. She giggled, glancing at him and placing the bundle of lights in his hands again. 

“Of course,” she nodded, making him let out a “Hooray!” 

“Gosh, silly cat. I’m not _that_ mean,” she said, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. He tilted his head, feeling his eyes soften as he gazed at her.

“I know,” he said quietly, getting back to work just in time to miss her cheeks flush red. 

They kept working and eventually took a snack break, the time passing in the blink of an eye. Chat found that to be a common theme when he spent time with her. 

He was beginning to yawn by the time they’d finished, having strung lights up wherever they could. It was a lot of lights, but as he plugged them all in, he couldn’t deny that it was pretty spectacular. 

Marinette stood in the middle of her room, gasping quietly and looking around in awe. He watched her grin and press a hand to her chest, turning and admiring their work until her eyes landed on him. He was already smiling widely, but he felt his cheeks start to ache when she leapt forward and hugged him, making him laugh in surprise. 

“Thank you, Chat!” she said next to his ear. “I’m so happy!” He held her tight, feeling his heart pick up in his chest. Being with her was so easy, and he felt so light and carefree.

“You’re welcome, Marinette,” he breathed out, feeling her begin to pull away. He let her go even though he could have held on forever, watching her stare up at all the lights once more. 

“It’s so bright in here,” she smiled. Chat hummed in agreement, choosing instead to look at her and becoming mesmerized by all the colors reflected in her eyes. Seeing her smile so happily made him realize that she was much brighter than the lights. 

Suddenly, she dropped to the floor and laid down, making him lunge to catch her. But he let her fall when he saw what she was doing, watch her spread her arms wide and continue to admire the decorations. 

“Come lay down with me,” she urged him, waving an eager hand at him. He chuckled, lowering himself onto the ground to lay beside her. When he’d gotten comfortable, she reached over and took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He wondered if she knew how flustered she made him, but he wasn’t complaining, enjoying the way her hand fit so snugly against his. 

“I wish you could come over for Christmas,” she spoke after a few moments of silence. He turned to glance at her, thinking about what she’d said. 

“Honestly? I think I could arrange that,” he spoke softly, feeling his mood fall just a little. 

“What?” she asked, sitting up to lean over him just a little, still holding his hand tightly. He blinked up at her, glancing at the careful way she was holding his hand. 

“Yeah, uh, my family doesn’t really do Christmas celebrations anymore,” he explained, finding it a little hard to feel sad when she began rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. Her eyes searched his face, a somber look darkening her features. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said softly, making him shake his head a little and smile at her. He pulled her hand to his chest, pulling his fingers from hers and placing her palm on his chest gently.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, watching her stare at her hand for a moment. 

“So, do you really think you could come over?” she asked, making his face warm when she started tracing circles on his chest. “I promise my dad won’t try to kill you or anything,” she said, making him smile again. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve had enough of that for all my nine lives,” he teased, watching her face light up again enough though she scoffed like she hadn’t enjoyed his joke. 

“But really,” he said, drawing her attention back to his eyes. “I’d love to,” he told her sincerely, watching her press her lips together like she always did when she was trying to hide how excited she was. 

“Yeah?” she asked quietly, and he nodded, humming out a short laugh. 

“As long as I’m not a burden,” he added, and she shook her head, making a fist with her hand on his chest. 

“Never,” she said quickly, keeping her eyes locked with his. “You’re never a burden.” He watched her, feeling goosebumps race across his skin at her touch and her words. 

“It’s settled then,” he smiled, watching her lips break into a grin before she caught him in another hug, barreling down against his chest. 

They laughed together as his arms came to wrap around her, and he would forever remember that hug as the exact moment he realized that he was in love with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing marichat so much ahhhh
> 
> thank you all for reading! we’re about halfway through this event, and I hope you’re enjoying it! <3
> 
> here's my tumblr as well! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


	5. Day 5 - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug spend the time leading up to Christmas Day together in the snow.

Ladybug watched her breath appear in front of her as she exhaled, smiling. She held the items of clothing that she’d brought along with her closer to her chest, shivering a little. 

“Hey!” she heard him call, turning to watch him land on the roof and almost slip. He laughed, making her giggle as he jogged up. Chat leaned down to catch her in a quick kiss, making her heart accelerate. When he pulled back from her, she could see the adoration in his eyes, and it made her want to swoon. 

“What did the talented designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng make for me this year?” he asked, looking down at the bundle of clothes she’d brought excitedly. She chuckled, handing him what she’d made for him. 

“There’s a coat, some gloves, and a hat,” she told him, slipping her own, bright red coat on and feeling warmer immediately. He breathed out in awe, pulling the hat over his ears first. She laughed, leaning over to help fit his cat ears through the holes in the hat. 

“You’re so smart!” he said happily, his breath tickling her cheek as she stood on her tiptoes to help him. It made her blush a little, but she was thankful for the extra warmth. 

“I hope it keeps you warm,” she smiled, pulling her gloves on and wrapping the polka-dotted scarf she’d sewn around her neck. 

“All ready?” he asked her, and she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Did you have a place in mind?” she wondered, admiring how cozy he looked in the clothes she’d made to go over his suit. 

They’d decided to get together on Christmas Eve to spend some time together since they wouldn’t be seeing each other on Christmas Day. Chat had suggested that they have at least one snowball fight considering they’d had quite the snow storm in Paris that morning. 

“I heard through the wire that the Trocadero hasn’t been plowed yet,” he said mischievously. A bright, childlike excitement bubbled inside her. She hadn’t played in the snow since she was a little kid. 

“I would offer to race you, but if you slip and fall, I’ll cry and then my tears will freeze, and then we’ll probably both die,” she said, letting her anticipation take over. He laughed, tilting his head at her. 

“Should I carry you there instead?” he asked, and she shook her head, smiling brightly. 

“Let’s just take our time and be careful,” she told him, taking her yo-yo out from under her coat. He shrugged, twirling his baton in his hand. 

“I’ll make sure to slip and hurt myself so you can kiss it better, bugaboo,” he teased, winking at her before jumping away and leaving her blushing. 

“Dumb cat,” she muttered to herself, unable to help the grin that was stuck on her face. 

Ladybug followed after her partner, hearing his yelps of joy and silly jokes all along the way. 

When they made it to the Gardens, her jaw dropped. It was one of the prettiest and most peaceful sights she’d seen. It was so late that the lights had been turned off, but the Eiffel Tower was still lit up, bathing the untouched snow in a gentle glow. The pool for the fountains had frozen over, and it all just looked like a giant pillow. 

“Oh my gosh,” she breathed out, walking up to Chat and feeling her fingers tingling. 

“Now can I race you?” he asked, turning to look at her. She looked back at him, both of their eyes bright and wide. If it hadn’t felt like Christmas before, it did right in that moment, both of them sprinting to make it down to the grass before the other. 

It was nearly a tie, but Ladybug slipped along the way, so Chat declared himself the winner. His bragging earned him a snowball in the chest, and that was the unofficial call for the snowball fight to start. 

Ladybug wasn’t the best at making aerodynamic snowballs, but her aim was unparalleled. Chat Noir on the other hand was an expert at making sharp, fast bullets of snow. Even if he didn’t hit you exactly where he wanted to, it hurt. 

Ladybug started laughing so hard that she couldn’t throw anymore at one point. Chat’s hat and coat were completely covered in snow, and his expression was so intense that she just buckled over. He didn’t stop throwing snowballs though, making her laugh even harder. He stalked over to her and started burying her in the snow, ignoring her shrieks of protest. 

She sat up, pushing the snow off of herself and swatting at his hands to keep him away. When he wouldn’t relent, she pulled him down into a kiss, finally making his hands drop to his sides. She pulled away and laughed, watching him give her a dazed grin and giggle. 

After she helped brush the snow off of him, they ventured onto the frozen pool, slipping and sliding and laughing so loudly that they were sure the whole of Paris woke up because of it. When she finally felt her feet give out under her, she yelped, but he caught her, scooping her up and spinning her around in circles until she begged him to stop through her laughter. 

When he let her down, she flopped back down in the snow, pulling out her bugphone to glance at the time. It was past midnight, eliciting a gasp from her that drew Chat’s eyes. 

“It’s Christmas!” she exclaimed, watching his smile widen. 

“Merry Christmas, m’lady!” he said happily, sitting down next to her and pressing a warm kiss to her cold cheek. She grinned, reaching over when he pulled away and pressing a kiss to his cheek in return. 

“Merry Christmas, Adrien,” she replied, moving closer and hugging him tightly, content to stay in the warmth of his arms forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty short and just fluff, but i hope you liked it! 
> 
> thank you for reading! i appreciate you all! <3


	6. Day 6 - Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes the mistake of reusing his puns.

Marinette pulled her sweater over her head, taking a quick look in the mirror to make sure she hadn’t put it on backwards. She finished brushing out the tangles in her hair, throwing her brush into the sink and grabbing her school bag. She only had 5 minutes until class started. 

Grabbing half of a bagel from the kitchen, she shoved it in her mouth and essentially fell down the stairs, taking them flights at a time. 

“Bye Mom! Bye Dad!” she called as she rushed out the door, not even hearing their reply. She pulled her hair into pigtails as she ran across the street, nearly tripping over the curb. Just as she started up the steps to the school, sleet began coming down, making her shriek and bolt up the stairs. 

Marinette took a short breather before running up to class and collapsing in her seat. Alya chuckled at her, clapping a hand on her shoulder to make sure she was still alive. Marinette opened her eyes to smile at her friend breathlessly, looking down at her sweater and thanking God that she hadn’t forgotten about her class’ Ugly Holiday Sweater day. 

Alya’s sweater was two cartoonish foxes chasing each other with a snowflake pattern bordering the scene. It was pretty cute in all honesty, and if she was guessing correctly, she’d taken her inspiration from Rena Rouge. The thought made Marinette smile, and she was finally able to catch her breath. 

She lifted her eyes to look around the room and see everyone else’s sweaters. At that moment, Adrien walked into the room with a bright grin, saying something to Ms. Bustier about the errand she’d apparently sent him on. Marinette was more focused on Adrien’s sweater. 

The pine green material had the words “We’re orna-meant to be!” stitched in, and a sparkly red, sequined depiction of an ornament decorated the empty space. Marinette couldn’t help but snicker, bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover her wide smile. It was so dumb, but somehow it seemed to fit Adrien pretty well. Though she couldn’t figure out why. 

“Dude, that sweater is so cheesy,” Nino commented, scoffing with a gentle laugh. Adrien pressed a hand to his chest like he was offended, and the joking gesture made Marinette feel like she was experiencing déjà vu. 

“Is it not punny enough for you?” Adrien teased, making Marinette eyebrows raise. He seemed to be in a great mood, and considering Marinette had woken up less than ten minutes before that moment, he had a lot of energy. Maybe that was why her brain was feeling so fuzzy.

“You should have gone with something more classy, like mine or Alya’s,” Nino told him, gesturing to his own sweater. It was the famous dancing scene from “A Charlie Brown Christmas,” and the cute details made Marinette smile. 

“It’s supposed to be _ugly_ sweater day, Nino,” Adrien teased as he sat back down, throwing his arm over the back of the bench with a grin. Nino snickered, shaking his head. 

“You’re a real comedian,” Nino retorted with a smile, making Adrien raise his eyebrows. 

“It takes one to _snow_ one,” he shot back, making Nino roll his eyes and dramatically put his head down on his desk. 

“Dude,” he muttered from behind his arms, and Alya’s laugh rang out loudly. Marinette wanted to laugh, but something was itching at her from the back of her mind. Why did it all feel so familiar? 

“This is _snow_ laughing matter, Ms. Cesaire!” Adrien said enthusiastically, pointing at Alya, who promptly rolled her eyes. 

“You just used the same word for a pun,” she criticized, raising an eyebrow back at the blonde. “Are you sure you’re not going insane? I’ve never seen you so hyped,” she chuckled, making Marinette watch closely for Adrien’s reaction. He shook his head, grinning. 

“I’m feeling _pine_ ,” he replied, making Nino groan loudly again. Adrien laughed happily, which made Marinette’s heart soar despite the fact that she was seeing so much of her superhero partner in her crush at that moment. She tried to push the thoughts away, wanting to have a relaxing last few days of school before their holiday break. 

“Your sense of humor is terrible,” Nino said, looking up from hiding behind his arms. Adrien shrugged, but Marinette could see the glint in his eyes. He wasn’t done yet. 

“ _Yule_ be sorry you said that,” he replied, making Marinette sputter out a laugh and draw her crush’s eyes. She blushed a little, hiding her smile a little. He winked at her, making her stomach flip and the image of her cat-themed partner return to her mind. What was going on? 

“You can stop now,” Alya groaned playfully, pushing her glasses up before laying her head on the desk like her boyfriend. Adrien sighed, pouting exaggeratedly. 

“But there’s still _myrrh_ ,” he dragged out, making Alya screech in disgust. Nino couldn’t help but laugh, making Adrien snicker behind the comedic personality he was putting on. Marinette was excited to see a new side to him, but she couldn’t get Chat Noir out of her mind. 

Just then, Ms. Bustier called for everyone to take their seats, and Alya thanked God that Adrien wouldn’t be able to say anything else. 

Just before the final bell rang, Adrien turned back to the front, breathing out a short laugh. 

“Meowy Christmas,” he said quietly, making Alya’s eyes bug out in exasperation and Nino hide his grin. Marinette’s eyes were wide too, but for a completely different reason. 

~~~

Later that night, Ladybug shivered against the cold as she waited for Chat Noir to arrive. She saw him approaching, hearing him singing a Christmas song breathlessly and snickering. 

“M’lady!” he called when he saw her waiting with her hands on her hips. He landed with a graceful roll, popping up with a wide grin. 

“Meowy Christmas!” he said excitedly, making her blood run cold. Had he really just said that? 

She shook her head a little, trying her hardest not to think about dangerous things. 

“Yeah, hi,” she breathed, pressing a hand to her cheek. Chat tilted his head, catching his breath and taking a few steps closer. 

“How are you?” she asked before he could comment on her worried expression. He smiled, placing his baton on the roof and leaning against it towards her. 

“I’m feeling _pine_ , bugaboo,” he replied with a smirk, almost making her heart stop. 

“Are you kidding?” she asked in disbelief, unable to stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Was he really saying all the same horrible jokes? Was the universe pulling a prank on her? 

“Not punny enough for you?” he asked, taking her question lightly and seeming to miss the bewilderment in her eyes. She gaped at him, speechless. There was almost no way it was a coincidence, but it had to be at that point. For her sanity. 

But if she was honest, she was almost more upset about the fact that he was just reusing the exact same puns. 

“What?” he wondered, picking his baton up from the ground and standing up straight. “Want _myrrh_?”

Something snapped in her, and she stared him down, watching his eyebrows raise as she scrutinized him.

“I swear,” she said through her teeth, unable to help but smile a little at the thought that popped into her head. “Your jokes are even worse the second time around,” she said, her heart suddenly picking up. Was she really telling him straight out? 

Chat chuckled, looking a little confused but still laughing. She watched for a flash of realization in his eyes, but he was lost. She took a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Honestly, it’s a jailable offense. I should put you under _Agreste_ ,” she said, drawing out his last name. Chat laughed harder, looking at her with wide eyes and making her stomach flip. 

“You made a pun!” he gasped, pointing at her excitedly. Her tensed shoulders dropped, staring at him flatly. He blinked back at her, letting his laughter die down. 

“What?” he asked innocently, and she watched him in awe, hearing her heart race as she waited. Had she gotten it wrong? No, there was no way. 

After a second more, his eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards a few paces. 

“Wait,” he choked out, a bright blush flushing his cheeks. “You--” he started, pointing a shaky finger at her. She let out a relieved laugh, leaning down and placing her hands on her knees. He stared at her for a moment, speechless.

When there was a lull in her laughter, she looked up at him to see a dejected but still adorable expression on his face. 

“Did I really make it that obvious?” he asked quietly, and she broke down into laughter again, happy that he’d finally said something funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl this one was a ride
> 
> thank you for reading! one more day of this event!


	7. Day 7 - Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk about their resolutions after a tiring day.

Marinette was humming a song that she couldn’t remember the name to as she tried to keep her eyes open, scrubbing the pan repeatedly. She knew that Adrien had been singing along loudly to it, but what were the words again? 

“Just leave it to soak, okay?” she heard Adrien say, and she blinked quickly, glancing back at him. He pressed a swift kiss to her cheek, making her smile tiredly. Reaching past her, he placed the stopper in the drain to begin to fill up the sink. 

“Okay,” she agreed, setting the pan in the sink and drying her hands. 

“I’m gonna take the trash out,” he said softly behind her, and she let out a hum in response, shutting off the faucet. She heard the back door open and then close, a cold breeze blowing across the floor until it reached her feet. She winced, shivering and looking up to watch Adrien come back inside and do the same. 

“Ready to get into bed?” she asked quietly, and he nodded fervently, making her giggle.

They both got ready for bed, changing into some warm pajamas and crawling into bed next to each other. Marinette sighed out, the warmth and coziness of the bed feeling like heaven compared to how the rest of the day felt. The holidays were her favorite time of the year, but there was always so much going on. 

Adrien reached out and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to it and making her smile. 

“Can you believe it’s almost the new year?” he asked quietly, the warmth of his breath reaching her and making her smile. 

“Oh yeah,” she sighed out happily, chuckling and scooting closer to her husband. “I wanna get back into our workout routine,” she told him, feeling his tight hold on her hand loosen a little. 

“Yeah right,” he scoffed, and she gaped at him even though the lights were off and comfortable darkness surrounded them. 

“What? You don’t think we can?” she asked, gripping his hand. He laughed a little, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand slowly. 

“Absolutely not. We’re so busy,” he answered, and she pursed her lips, wishing she could show him the unimpressed look on her face. 

“You’re such a downer,” she sighed playfully, hearing him whine at her tone. 

“I’m just being realistic!” he said, making her eyes roll. 

“Meanie,” she pouted, squeaking a little when he let go of her hand and pulled her body closer, burying her in a warm, heavy hug. She laughed into his chest, enjoying the fact that he was always so warm and willing to cuddle up to her. 

“I’m sorry, honey,” he said softly, nuzzling into her neck and blowing against her skin to make her laugh more. It worked, her giggles becoming muffled against his shirt. 

When he let her breathe and a gentle silence fell between them, she made herself more comfortable, running her hands through his hair like he always asked her to before they fell asleep.

“So what are your resolutions?” she asked seriously, hearing him hum and tap his fingers lightly on her spine. 

“I want to have the best hair in the whole country,” he declared, making her hold in her loud laughter. He scoffed, tickling her once as payback. She giggled, pushing his hands away. 

“Be serious, Mr. Realistic,” she teased, feeling like she could hear him roll his eyes if she really listened. 

“Is good hair not realistic for me?” he asked, feigning offense and making her smile. 

“Since you already have the best hair in the _world_ , I wanna know what your actual resolutions are,” she replied, feeling him squeeze her tighter and press a big kiss to her cheek. She grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek in return. 

“Let me think,” he said softly, his voice becoming more serious. She began running her hands through his hair again, feeling the exhaustion coming to weigh down her eyelids once more. 

“I want to be a better father,” he spoke suddenly, and she furrowed her eyebrows, her hands freezing in his hair. But before she could protest against him, a small voice rang out from the direction of the door. 

“Daddy?” Emma called, and Marinette pushed herself out of her husband’s embrace, pulling the covers off of herself. 

“What are you doing out of bed, sweetpea?” she asked, turning on the lamp on her bedside table and illuminating the room. Emma rubbed her eyes, holding her stuffed rabbit in one arm as it dragged along the floor. 

“I can’t sleep,” she explained as Marinette slipped out of bed and picked their daughter up. “Why does Daddy think he’s bad?” she wondered innocently as Marinette set her on the bed next to Adrien. Marinette looked to him, raising her eyebrows. 

“I was wondering the same thing,” she said, giving him a smirk. Adrien pulled Emma closer, kissing her cheek and smiling brightly. 

“I want to be a better Daddy for my little Emma Bear,” he grinned, the two parents watching that comment make their daughter pout. 

“But you’re already the best Daddy ever!” she protested, launching herself into Adrien’s arms for a hug. Adrien let out a surprised shout, holding the little one tight and chuckling a little. Marinette reached forward and rubbed the girl’s back, smiling at her sweetness. 

When she glanced back at her husband, tears had gathered in his eyes, and he laughed, wiping them away quickly. 

“Thank you, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh!!! thank you so much for reading!
> 
> this event was super fun and helped lift my spirits! the winter holidays are my favorite time of year, so getting a bit of that happiness right now was awesome. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! stay tuned! <3

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr! [macaronsforchat](https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
